Don't You Just Hate Those People?
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Tinka feels lonely and petulant by looking at the couples around her. One-shot. RTD Conent. Songfic.


**Hey everybody! :3 Soo, I heard this song yesterday, and it fully explains me, but also Tinka for some reason. The song title is "Don't You Just Hate Those People" by the wonderful Jennette McCurdy(: Go check it out sometime! Okay here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIU or the song(:**

_Look at the pretty girl rockin' the summer dress_

_Look at the boy with a workin' tan stealing another kiss_

The whole gang had decided to have their first day of summer vacation having fun at the beach. Everyone had they're swimsuits along with some jean shorts and sunglasses, except for CeCe who only had a floral summer dress on.

When they got to the vast beach, Rocky, Ty, and Guther immediately went jumping into the endless ocean. Tinka was setting up their places: putting up towels and chairs. Once she was in her full glittery bikini, she grabbed a fashion magazine she had packed, plopped down on a blue fold-out chair and began reading. Behind her enormus sunglasses, Tinka found herself looking at CeCe and Deuce being their lovey-dovey selves on the beach. She had caught them just beginning to kiss.

_Look at the way they're laughing all happy and in love_

_So wrapped up in each other_

_They can't see the rest of us!_

Tinka tried ignoring their little PDA acts on the beach, but she couldn't help it. She kept lowering her magazine to see what they were up to. Now they were laughing at some joke Deuce had made about something. It was like they were in their own little world. Their little world, apart from people like Tinka: alone and envious.

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_Don't they make you wanna scream?_

It's not that Tinka wasn't happy for them, she was, it's just that their love acts caused Tinka even more depression than she already had. She wanted to find love for her own so much. Sometimes, being alone isn't always the best thing for a teenage girl trying to fit it. She glanced over at the couple, and had enough. She set her magazine on her face, and laid there to keep from screaming out loud from her envy.

_Listen to the baby talkin'_

_Oh, ain't that sweet?_

Tinka finally had enough nerve to take a walk on the beach for a while to get her mind off of everything. She kept looking down, so she didn't notice she passed Deuce and CeCe until she heard them:

"Aww, Deucy Weucy, you're so sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you, my CeCeboo!"

Ugh. She looked up for a split second and just trailed off. She kept all her might in her emotions to tell those two to put a sock in it.

_It can really cut right through ya_

_They way they carry on_

_Don't you just hate those people? When you're alone?_

As she made her way to the snack bar nearby, she was almost close to cracking. It was cute that CeCe and Deuce were dating, but did they really have to do that EVERYTIME they were out in public? Even Rocky had someone! Her own brother! Of course, they haven't acknowledged their feelings yet. And she was the lonely one randomly there. Which is why she envied people with someone to hold in public.

_When your heart is broken_

_You feel like the only one_

_There's a million lovers holding hands_

_Where do they all come from?_

When she sat down at the stools in front of the snack bar, the beach was full of kids making sandcastles. She has ordered a mango banana smoothie to help clear her mind of everything happening. To help her calm down of her envy. But, after she paid for her beverage and turned back around, there were so many other teen and adult couples holding hands on the beach. Tinka couldn't believe it. How was this possible?

_Every cafe table_

_Every movie_

_Every park_

_They want the whole wide world to know how in love they are_

After barely suceeding in her trying to ignore all the lovey-dovey couples yesterday at the beach, she decided to go out with Rocky and Gunther. They first went to a cafe. Unfortunately, the table were filled with cuples wanting to have a recreation of their first date or just hang out with them for a while. Then, Rocky suggested then go see a movie, so that's exactly where they went next. That wasn't much less of a disaster for Tinka. Sure, they could disreguard the random couples making out outside the theatres, but she decided to let herself out and let Rocky and Gunther enjoy themselves. She instead decided to go to a nearby park for a while. She plopped herself on a bench, and found herself before a couple kissing by a tree. She will never escape this. Ever. It's like these couples don't care about how it makes single people feel.

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_Don't they make you wanna scream?_

Tinka Hessenheffer had enough, so she headed straight home. She went straight to her room and screamed into her pillow. She never wanted to leave her room ever again. All she wanted was to stay there an mourn. She felt as though she wasn't good enough for a boy to like her. What was wrong with her?

_Listen to the baby talkin'_

_Oh, ain't that sweet?_

_It can really cut right through ya_

_They way they carry on_

_Don't you just hate those people? When you're alone?_

She didn't want to hear any more coos or baby talks. She had had enough of it. She laid back on her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking extremely hard.

_Someday I'll fall back in love and I'll be one of them_

_The "missing you"s and "love you too"s_

_But until then.._

Tinka couldn't help but daydream about how when she finally finds that one special boy to be with, she'll want to coo and baby talk with him. She'll want to kiss him in public, too. She'll be one that'll make others jealous of the love she has. She daydreamed about texting him cute little texts saying "I miss you" or "I love you". Ten seconds later, she snapped back to reality. where she was as single as the number one.

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_Don't they make you wanna scream?_

_Listen to the baby talkin'_

_Oh, ain't that sweet?_

_It can really cut right through ya_

_They way they carry on_

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_I mean really really hate those people!_

_Don't you just hate those people? When you're alone?_

She came back to reality that she hated everyone who had found love and was letting everyone know that. It mad Tinka angry. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Until she hard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she whispered, barely audible, but loud enough for the person to swing the door open. It was Ty. that absolute last person Tinka thought would be coming over.

"Uhm, Gunther said you wanted to see me?", Ty asked. Tinka was puzzled about this, but she decided to play along.

"Oh, uh yeah. But it was nothing really", She said, trying to shoo him out, in the nicest possible. Ty wouldn't budge.

"Listen, Tinka. I saw you looking at CeCe and Deuce that day at the beach. You looked mad. Why?", Ty blurted out.

"Just-It Just-It's because they're always so cute together in public, showing off how lovey-dovey they are and I just want to have that same feeling as well!", Tinka said to him, on the verge of tears. She put her head down, so that Ty wouldn't see her about to cry. She felt his hand pull up her face and felt his kips against hers.

"You can now", was all Ty said before giving her a light kiss and heading out. Once he was out, Tinka let herself fall out onto the bed with the biggest smile drawn on her face. Now, she was one of them.

**Didja like it? So, yeah. I had to add SOME Tynka in this, right? xP idk, for some reason, whenever I hear this song I think of Tinka. Maybe it's because it reminds me of the beginning of Add It Up. Hmm. Who knows. Anyway, Go read SydneySanity's stories if you haven't already. I swear, her stories are like, sacred. :3 Go read our collab story (on her account) if you like both of us! Until next time!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
